


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely not the way Luke wanted to admit his feelings to Tye. Not even close. But he's wouldn't change a thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already wrote a story about how these two got together, but this idea came to mind a while ago and I thought it would be fun. Kind of an unconventional way to get together. I hope you enjoy!

This definitely wasn’t the way Luke wanted things to go. Especially not with the way Tye looked at him when he immediately took it back. To understand what Luke was talking about, you’d have to go back a couple of days.

_Luke walked up to the door in front of him and knocked. A smiling Tye appeared when the door was opened a couple seconds later. “Hey Luke.” Tye pulled Luke into a hug that lasted just the right amount of time in Luke’s mind._

_“Hey Tye, how’s it going? Felt like we hadn’t hung out in a while so I decided to stop on by. What better way to spend my off day. ” Luke followed Tye in the house and into the living room where they both sat down._

_“It’s going pretty well. And that’s what happens when you’re up in Philadelphia and I’m here in Glens Falls.” That one detail may have slipped Luke’s mind. It was so weird not seeing Tye in the locker room with him. If he was being honest, he kind of missed it._

_“It sucks not having you up there with us. No one is there to help me deal with Brayden. I don’t know how he’s gotten along without me here all this time.” Tye let out a laugh. He had played with Brayden for awhile when he was down with the Phantoms._

_“He’s not that bad. I mean not all the time at least.” It was Luke’s turn to let out a laugh._

_“I suppose he has his moments. So tell me Tye, what are we going to do today?”_

_“I mean you just kind of showed up unannounced.” Luke pushed Tye on the shoulder to which Tye laughed. “I suppose we could just watch some television. I don’t really have anything to do today.”_

Everything had been going well up to that point. Luke wished he could have stayed in that moment. It was what came next that he wished had never happened. Or at least not the way that he did it.

_Tye was busy finding something to watch when Luke looked over at him. He took that moment to take in Tye’s features. He might have developed a bit of a crush on Tye. He didn’t even know where it came from. Just one day he had looked over at Tye and thought..._

_“I think you’re attractive.” Tye immediately stopped what he was doing. He looked over at Luke who appeared to be in deep thought._

_“What did you just say?” Luke shook the thoughts from his head. Why was Tye looking at him like that? Oh my god, did he just say that out loud?_

_“What are you talking about Tye?” Luke had never felt so trapped in his life._

_“You just said that you thought I was attractive.”_

_“No I didn’t. I didn’t say that at all.” Luke had no idea what else to do so he pretended that it never happened. “I mean why would I say that?” Maybe that was too far as Luke could see the hurt look flash in Tye’s eyes._

_“Luke...I heard you say it.” Luke couldn’t really turn back now._

_“Tye I didn’t say that. I don’t have a reason to say that.” This was killing Luke right now. He could see just how much this was hurting Tye. “Look, it was really nice hanging out with you. But I think I’m just going to head back. I’m feeling kind of tired.” Luke got off the couch and quickly headed for the door. If he turned back, he was afraid at the look he would see on Tye’s face. And he knew everything would come spilling out if he did._

That was definitely not one of Luke’s better moments. He wanted that whole time to turn back around and tell Tye that he meant what he said in the first place. But he had already ruined things too much by that point. He could not even imagine how Tye was feeling right now. The look in his eyes that day absolutely killed Luke.

The two hadn’t really talked much since that day. It was pretty easy with Luke being with the Flyers and Tye being with the Phantoms. It was when there were a couple of injuries that ended in Tye being called up. Since the two weren’t talking, Luke didn’t find out until he saw Tye at practice one day. He walked into the locker and saw the stall with the name 'McGinn’ on it. Luke thought his mind was playing tricks on him until he saw Tye walk in a couple of minutes later.

“Hey Tye, didn’t know you were playing with us now.” Luke decided he would make the first move.

“Yeah there’s a lot of things you don’t know apparently.” That hit Luke hard as Tye walked right past him. He didn’t blame him though for that though. He had a right to say that after the way Luke treated him. During the whole practice it looked like Tye was going out of his way to avoid Luke. Even when he had to be near him during drills, he would start a conversation with someone else. Luke made sure to be one of the last guys on the ice because he knew Tye stayed out there as well. When they were the last two out there, Luke skated over to him.

“Look Tye, I’m sorry. I was an idiot that night.” Tye didn’t even look up at him as he spoke.

“Save it Luke, I really don’t have anything to say to you. How about you just go back to not talking to me? That was working pretty well before.” Luke was absolutely speechless right now. He tried to open his mouth to say something but that was when Tye looked up at him. “I really don’t want to hear it. Why don’t you go tell someone else that you think they’re attractive and then take it back five seconds later? Because it felt so good when you did that to me.” Tye pushed past Luke and stormed off the ice. Luke had never seen Tye that mad before. He skated off the ice and took a seat on the bench to collect his thoughts. Luke didn’t realize how long he had stayed there until Brayden came out of the locker room looking for him.

“What’s going on Luke? You’ve been out here for at least half an hour. Everyone else is gone.”

“I’m such an idiot Brayden.” Brayden would’ve laughed at that be the tone is Luke’s voice made him think otherwise. He walked over to the bench and took a seat.

“You okay man?” Luke didn’t even know where to begin.

“I think I might have ruined everything.” Brayden was very confused right now so Luke continued. “I blurted out to Tye that I thought he was attractive and then took it back almost immediately. And not in a good way either.”

“What do you mean not in a good way Luke? It couldn’t have been all bad.” If only Brayden knew.

“Trust me, it was pretty bad. Just the way Tye looked at me. That was not the way I wanted to admit how I felt to him.” If Brayden didn’t know about Luke’s feelings for Tye, he sure did now.

“Look Luke, I don’t really know what’s going on here. But I would go find Tye and explain everything to him. Find a way to make him listen. Because you seem really upset about all of this. And that means that Tye means a lot of you, I mean if this situation is getting to you this much.” Brayden was absolutely right. He was going to have to make Tye listen to him no matter what.

* * *

Luke dropped Brayden off at home before heading over to talk to Tye. He found out from Brayden where Tye was staying. Luke walked up to the door and knocked. Tye opened the door, and before he could slam it in Luke’s face, he quickly grabbed the door.

“You have every right to be mad at me right now. But you’re going to let me in so I can explain.” Luke could play hardball too. Tye stood in the doorway for a moment before making room for Luke to walk in.

“Alright, go ahead. You’ve got five minutes.” Boy Tye wasn’t messing around right now.

“I’m an idiot, we’ve already established that part. But before you write off never talking to me again, let me explain a couple of things. First of all, I didn’t mean to blurt out what I did that night.” Tye did not look very impressed with that.

“Yeah you already told me that part. I’m not hearing anything that is helping your case.”

“Well if you let me finish... While I didn’t want it to come out that way, I did mean what I said. I do find you attractive Tye. I have for a while now.”

“You sure have a great way of showing it. Why take it back if you didn’t mean it?”

“Maybe because I was afraid of the way you reacted to it? You didn’t exactly sound friendly when you reacted.”

“It’s called being caught off guard Luke. It’s not every day that someone blurts something out like that. You didn’t really give me any time to say anything before you took it back.”

“Oh yeah? Because I’m sure I wanted to hear what you had to say.”

“You would have. Because I would have said that I thought the same thing about you.” That stopped Luke in his tracks. “You ever think that maybe, just maybe, I felt the same way? You can’t ust expect me to react automatically to something you randomly blurt out. It’s going to take me a minute to process what you just said.”

“Wait a second...You feel the same way?” Tye rolled his eyes.

“Yes you idiot. You would have known that day if you didn’t take it back so quickly. You know how that made me feel? To hear the guy I had feelings for tell me that there was no reason that he would think I was attractive. It isn’t the greatest thing to hear.” Luke mentally smacked himself. Why did he have to be so stupid sometimes?

“So you’re really telling me that you feel the absolute same way about me?” Luke still didn’t get it so Tye decided to prove it to him in the simplest way possible. He grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Luke was so stunned that he couldn’t even respond before Tye pulled back.

“Is that enough proof for you?” Luke had no idea what to say so he pulled Tye back in for a kiss that he could respond to this time.

* * *

 

It was an unconventional way for the two of them to get together. But strangely enough, Luke wouldn’t change any of it. It sure made for an interesting story to tell people. And it brought the two to where they were today. And Luke could not be any more happier about that.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Luke looked over at Tye who had just come out of the kitchen.

“Just thinking about the day we got together. And how much of an idiot I was.” Tye laughed as he took a seat next to Luke.

“That was surely an interesting day. Definitely not the way I saw things happening between us.”

“Not I either, but you know what? I wouldn’t change anything about that day.” Tye wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulders and pulled him in close.

“Neither would I Luke, neither would I.”


End file.
